


Basking in the warmth of a cold sun

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Basking in the warmth of a cold sun

Goku realizes that Sanzo will never admit to _needing_ anyone, let alone a "dimwitted, bottomless pit of a waste of space," but he knows better than that. The fact that words like 'love' or 'need' or even 'want' will never fall from Sanzo's lips doesn't bother him either; Goku has become a master at hearing the things that will never be uttered aloud.

When they first started having sex (not because Sanzo _needed_ to), their unions had been an extension of the battles they faced all too often as they journeyed west.  
The passion that had flared between them had been as explosive as Sanzo's temper and equally as volatile. They bit and scratched and wrestled -- a war of dominance that Goku would inevitably surrender to, _submit_ to -- carried over into a carnal bed.

And when they'd finished, before heated skin had cooled, before heartbeats had resumed their normal rhythm, Sanzo would pull a sheet around his body and find his way to the window to light a cigarette, to be as far as possible away from the body he'd just plundered with impunity. When Sanzo finished his smoke, he would crawl into the unused bed to settle for the night. That had been okay by Goku too. It wasn't that he was grateful for the crumbs of a relationship that Sanzo had thrown at him; it was just that Goku had learned to be patient.

Lately though, Goku has sensed a subtle shift in the dynamics of their affair. For one thing, the physicality of it seems to have bled into other aspects of their life. More and more often Goku feels Sanzo's touch – the brush of fingertips as they walk together, the press of thighs when they take in a meal – as they go about their business of living. These touches seem insignificant on the face of it, but Goku understand that any physical contact initiated by Sanzo has come at great cost to the monk. So he says nothing about it.

Another thing that has changed is that Sanzo has begun to linger in bed after they've finished before reaching for his cigarettes. The first time it happened, Goku chalked it up to the day's arduous journey, coupled with an unexpected ambush. All four of them had been tested to their limits, and he'd been surprised that Sanzo had even had the energy to "take care of you, you stupid monkey." But since that night, Sanzo has unerringly settled in beside Goku (after a cursory smoke), curving his long, lean body the length of Goku's, an arm sliding possessively around Goku's waist, calloused fingers splaying over his smooth chest.

It's another thing that Goku won't comment upon, but it is something that he greedily enjoys. As he drifts off to sleep, he revels in the warmth and security of the embrace.


End file.
